rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Circuit Heights
Overview This area of land is great to build a park for go karts, as the guests prefer less intense rides. In this park, guests will ride nothing else than Go-Karts and non-intense rides. Try to create the most profitable park void of roller-coasters and thrill rides! Pre-built Rides Go Karts (no test results yet) Admission: $2.00 Scenario Guide At first, set the prices of the pre-built Go-Karts track to reflect the excitement rating, rounded down. You should begin by adding an Information Kiosk at the first corner, and bump the prices up to convenient levels. Then, build a food court with what you have at hand. Remember to use fences to maximize the number of benches. Then add some Cash Machine near the attraction and one at the food court. Once it is done, you should create a very small Go-Karts circuit with 10 laps. Place it wherever you want, but if you place it left of the park entrance, keep it all at ground level so you will be able to build over it afterwards.The queue should be able to hold no more than the number of Karts available (meaning 12, so 3 squares long). Add scenery ad nauseam to push the excitement rating sky high, then set the admission fee accordingly. Then, take some time to watch the map : after the entrance on the right path, you have a downhill, followed by a small valley where the path does end. In this valley, place a Miniature Railway, which would take all the space at ground level in the valley. Have it twist through the land as possible, with as much capacity as you can achieve. Then theme the ride (I used Wonderland Themeing for this, feel free to use whatever fuels your fire) as you can to push the excitement rating. Charge the guests accordingly. Once this is done, try to connect your path network from the Railroad you just built, towards the pre-built path that led to the original Karts track. It should do a square. While you're at it, build a bridge above your railroad, so that you can continue building forward. The next step would be to create another Go-Karts ride. But a large one this time. It would encompass the original track, thus giving a boost to the excitement rating of both tracks. Once again : max capacity, max excitement rating, max charge, slowest queuing time for the guests : I'd suggest you to set this one on "Continuous Circuit mode" to reduce waiting time due to Race winner's extra lap. Then, as you draw more guests to your park and thus get closer from your objective, I'd suggest you to build a monorail shuttle that would go from the west of Park Entrance, up to beyond the path bridge over your railroad. As always, max capacity, add some excitement and charge for it. By the time you run the monorail, you should reach your objective, or be very close. If not, then check your prices and add some rides. Available Rides Transport *Chairlift *Suspended Monorail Gentle none Roller Coasters none Thrill Rides *Go-Karts Water Rides none Shops and Stalls *Toilets (basic and log cabin style) *Drinks Stall *Souvenir Stall *Cookie Shop *Ice Cream Cone Stall *Pretzel Stall *Hot Chocolate Stall *Balloon Stall *Sunglasses Stall *Information Kiosk *First Aid Room *Cash Machine Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls *Wonderland Themeing *Medieval Themeing *Mine Themeing *Pagoda Themeing *Water Feature Themeing Researchable Rides Transport *Miniature Railway *Monorail Gentle *Maze Roller Coasters none Thrill Rides none Water Rides none Shops and Stalls *Hat Stall (example) *Coffee Shop (example) *Fruity Ices Stall (example) Researchable Scenery Other Notes *This scenario forbids the use of any ride but Miniature Railway, Maze & Go-Karts. *This scenario comes from VJ's scenario pack, which added more than 50 scenarios to the game. Category:Scenario Category:Custom-Made Material Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Scenario Category:VJ's scenario pack Category:Downloads Category:Delete